Dark Desires
by Myrna Abenstern
Summary: Prequel to Andromeda's Chains. Misty and Deathmask have been through a lot to get where they are today. Snowy nights always remind Misty of how the pair of them met for the second time. DeathmaskxMisty MiloxCamus Rating will go up in a few chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I really was in the mood to write this, there will be an update for Andromeda's Chains in the next day or so, so please sit tight while I attempt to find inspiration while being locked up with a broken foot.

Misty sighed softly as he looked out the window. The snow was falling fast, making the world seem almost as bright as day outside the shop Dark Desires, a small sigh escaped the feminine man. He'd washed up when he and Deathmask had returned from the club and was wearing his fluffy pink bathrobe. Leaning against the wall he took a sip of the hot chocolate he'd made. "What's on your mind?"

Smiling Misty turned and looked over his shoulder at Deathmask who'd walked over carrying a cup of coffee. The silver haired man was wearing a similar robe, except in black. "Aside from hoping Shun, Saga, and the other kid who's name I can't seem to remember got home safely tonight? You should know just what I'm thinking about." Misty replied leaning back against Deathmask slightly and the older man gave a soft chuckle. "Well the good news is we don't have to worry about running around for a day or two. We can just spend some quality time, you and I."

"Yes. Of course I know what you're thinking about. The night when we met for the second time, though the circumstances were more dire and it was later in the year." He replied with a small nod, closing his eyes for a moment before gazing at Misty with a smile. "You're right about that of course. There's nothing I'd enjoy more than spending the next few days with just the two of us. It's been a long time since we've taken a vacation of sorts." He laughed softly leaning down and kissing Misty's lips.

"It's hard to believe it's been so long." Misty replied with a small smile as he looked out. "Since we first met I mean, you sure learned your lesson I hope." There was a teasing tone in his voice and Deathmask gave Misty a playful whack on the behind with his free hand. "What?"

"It's not my fault that you looked older than your age back then, of course you don't look a day over 20 now." Deathmask added, knowing Misty would complain if he'd left it at that. "I could have sworn that you were over 18." He added with a soft chuckle.

"Heh, yeah that was one crazy night." Misty said with a nod as he took Deathmask's hand, "Why don't we go curl up in bed." He said softly, starting to think of the first time they had met and everything the pair of them had been through together since then.

A/N: Really short opener, I know. However the next chapter starts the whole Prequel part.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: And now comes the actual story.

The rain was pouring down outside as Deathmask straightened the shop he ran in his free time. Looking up he heard the door bell, looking over he saw a young man shivering. His school uniform was soaked through, and clung to his skin making the teen look even skinnier than he probably was. Looking back he brushed past Deathmask, who gave him an inquisitive look as the boy ducked behind the counter. "I'm not here." He said in a small voice.

"What are you?" Deathmask was cut off as a group of other teenage boys walked in, a loud boom of thunder sounded outside; he heard a small whimper from the boy behind the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Did you see some kid run in here? Little fag's got it coming to him." The apparent leader of the group cracked his knuckles looking at Deathmask, and the older man frowned. "He's a girly little blond about this tall."

"I saw him run past a few minutes ago, heading that way." Deathmask sighed pointing. "And you're dripping on the floor, so please leave my shop." He said firmly walking towards them rather menacingly before they took off.

"You can come out now." He sighed walking over to the boy who was curled up shaking behind the counter, arms covering his head. "Why were they chasing you?" Deathmask wanted to know at least why he'd had to interrupt his peaceful day to save some kid.

"They claimed I was flirting with one of them, and that I kept staring at their butts. Thank you for helping me out." The kid explained as he got up from the floor. "Could I have a towel? I got your floor all wet, and I'd like to mop it up before I head out."

"That's surprisingly courteous of you." Deathmask replied throwing a roll of paper towels at him. "So what's your name kid?"

"Oh, I'm Misty. Or at least that's what I like to be called." Deathmask watched as Misty knelt on the floor trying to mop up the water from the floor. There was another loud crash of thunder and a siren started sounding.

"Great… tornado warning." Deathmasked looked at the boy. "I can't exactly send you out there in that so come on." He begrudgingly offered his hand to the boy, who took it.

"Thank you, it's really kind of you." Misty said following him into a back room and down a set of steps to a basement. The huge room had an assortment of odd equipment, and a rather large bed that had chains on it. "Uh… what?"

"It's my dungeon." Deathmask replied nonchalantly with a shrug as he walked over to sit on the bed. Misty shivered slightly, it was cold in here and the wet clothes weren't helping, so he decided to at least take off the soaking wet shirt after setting his bags by the door. "Never seen one before?" Turning to look at the boy he was surprised to see Misty stripping down. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, my clothes are soaked, and I thought I'd be a little warmer with it off." Misty replied looking up at Deathmask, the older man shook his head before walking over and getting a towel from the bathroom and started to dry Misty's hair and chest.

"Well just taking it off and still being wet is just going to get you sick." He replied bluntly before looking at Misty. "Won't your folks be worried or something like that?"

"No, they really don't care what happens to me…" Misty said looking away, before glancing up at Deathmask who threw the towel next to Misty's shirt which was on the floor. "So what exactly is all this stuff for?"

"Ever heard of BDSM?" Deathmask asked smirking at Misty who shifted nervously, not wanting to sit down and get anything wet. The man shook his head unbuttoning his shirt and offering it to Misty. "Here just put this on." He handed it to Misty who pulled it on and buttoned up the too big shirt before shedding his pants before sitting down. This was awkward but the man seemed so nice, no one had paid attention to him like this in a long time.

"No, I've never heard of it, but it looks kind of interesting." Misty said his hands going to fiddle with one of the silk lined leather cuffs that hung from the bed. "So do you bring people down here often?"

"It stands for Bondage, Dominance, sadism, and Masochism, or on occasion I've heard submissive and Master in place of the last two." Deathmask explained as he looked at Misty who was laying on his stomach fiddling with the cuff. "Not really, it's been a few months since I've had a play partner. Why, are you interested?"

"I'm kind of curious, I must admit." Misty replied looking over at him, blue eyes glistening curiously. "I've never even been with someone before, but if you're offering…"

"How do you know I'm not some sadistic killer who won't butcher you afterwords?" Deathmask asked his eyes narrowing at Misty who shrugged a bit.

"Well I mean, I can kind of figure you're a sadist, but killer I don't think so. Besides, even if you were, I really don't think it would matter that much. It's not like anyone would really miss me." Misty said halfheartedly before sitting up and looking at Deathmask.

"That bad huh?" Deathmask replied thoughtfully before reaching out and running a hand through Misty's long hair. "Alright, sure. It's been a while since I've had a playmate and you're pretty enough." He shrugged before getting up. "But first, tell me why?"

"I'm curious, and let's face it most of the time if anyone notices me in any way other than he looked at my butt let's beat him to a pulp, it's a special day or something." Misty replied looking away from Deathmask, who chuckled a bit.

"So you need some attention and you think I could give it to you? Alright, let's give this a test run, if you do good I might even consider bringing you to Andromeda's chains with me tomorrow night." Deathmask crossed his arms leaning back. "Now take off the shirt and let me get a good look at you first. Also, quick rundown, safe word is banana pudding, call me Master or Sir, anything else will get you punished, and I don't think I'll push you too hard tonight."

"What's Andromeda's Chains? Also I don't even know your name to begin with." Misty laughed slightly as he got up, this was weird. Your virginity was supposed to be something special you gave to the person you loved, right? Yet here he was bending over for a much older guy, the first to show him some kind of subtle affection. It really didn't matter though, he was curious and maybe this would lead to something even if Misty was only 16.

"It's a kink club, best in town." He replied looking Misty up and down, the blond wasn't well built and had fading bruises on his torso and back, but he had a pretty face and Deathmask noted a pert round ass, the kind that he had a feeling would turn a nice shade of red after a good spanking. "Most people involved in this call me Deathmask. I'm only telling you to level the playing field." He added getting up before kissing Misty.

His lips were warm and soft Misty noted as the other firmly pressed his lips against the blond's. The only other time he'd kissed someone was one of the other kids he was fostering with, and they'd just been fooling around, nothing like this. There was a harsh nip at his bottom lip, and Misty instinctively parted his lips as Deathmask's strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled flush against the blue haired man's muscular body.

Deathmask forced his tongue into the shorter male's mouth, kissing him deeply. There was nothing gentle about this kiss, it was hard and passionate. Breaking apart he pushed Misty onto the bed, the blond stumbled and fell back on it, cheeks flushed pink. "Look at you, already starting to get aroused. What a good little slut you'll make." Deathmask found it surprisingly easily to slip into the persona of a strict master.

Misty scooted back so he was sitting all the way on the bed, watching Deathmask curiously. "Is that a good thing?" He looked away feeling ashamed and embarrassed all of a sudden. A hand grabbed his face, squeezing hard as Misty was forced to look back at Deathmask.

"I will give you this one warning, when you address me it will always be as master or sir. I have told you this once, but since I'm in a good mood right now I'll let you slide this time. Next time that pretty ass of yours is going to be nice and red. Am I clear?" He asked letting go of Misty's face and the blond nodded. "Good, and to answer your question, your responsiveness does please me."

Leaning in he kissed Misty again, "Now, I want you to kneel facing the headboard for me, put your hands up so I can restrain you." Misty obeyed without question, watching as Deathmask used one of the pairs of cuffs to restrain his wrists. "Flex your hands, I want to make sure I'm not cutting of circulation, yes that should be fine. See? I'm really not a hard man to please, you just need to follow orders."

Praise wasn't something Misty was used to and it was nice to be to praised, well sort of. "Yes sir." Misty answered as Deathmask drug his nails along Misty's back before biting his shoulder hard, a cry of pain coming from Misty, in a place that would be covered by clothing. He pulled back licking the mark, he'd bit harder than he'd meant to, Misty's shoulder was bleeding a set of teeth marks visible.

"That should give you a little something to remember me by." His voice was so low as he spoke that it was almost a growl, a shiver ran through Misty. "Now then what to do to this pretty body of yours first? Perhaps I should try a few of my new toys on you, or maybe I should just skip to pounding that pretty boy ass of yours into the bed." He circled the bed so that he was standing in front of Misty, before leaning in and kissing him again. "Or I could just keep you in suspense, that does sound like fun." He chuckled softly before walking over and opening a drawer, returning with a strip of black silk and tying it around Misty's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What? Uh three?" Misty asked, not really sure what Deathmask meant, he couldn't see anything through the blindfold.

"Hm… So quick to forget my warning?" He let out a small noise of disappointment. "One would think you wanted to get a spanking, however I'm a man of my word." Misty could head footsteps moving around the room, not really sure what Deathmask was doing. The blue haired man was busy gathering up some items he'd decided to use before sitting down on the bed and unhooking the cuffs from the loop they were attached to, but they were still held together by a steel ring. He guided Misty so the other was lying across his lap.

Misty's breath had quicken as he lay across Deathmask's lap, a shiver running through him as the older man's hand stroked his bottom lightly. "I'm sorry I forgot Master." Misty said softly.

"You're forgiven, we all make mistakes. However mistakes like that still need to be punished." With that he brought his hand down hard on Misty's ass, a loud squeak coming from the boy. He chuckled softly as he continued spanking Misty. Misty was in tears by the time he stopped, the damp blindfold clung to his face. He was not only in pain, but also ashamed of the fact he'd enjoyed it. "Mm I was right; you do look cute like this. Now get back in position so I can continue."

Misty did his best to get back in the position he was in before, but Deathmask corrected him in a surprisingly gentle manner. "There we are." He said before a pair of warm hands caressed Misty's chest, fingers finding their way to his nipples, a moan came from Misty surprising the blond.

"Sorry Master I don't know-" Deathmask's chuckling cut him off.

"It's normal, just go with whatever feels right, don't try and hold back alright?" Deathmask said shaking his head; this was more fun than he'd had in a long time. His fingers continued tweaking and playing with the sensitive buds drawing more small noises from Misty. "These are going to hurt a little bit." He whispered in Misty's ear. "I'm only warning you because this is your first time."

A soft whimper came from Misty as he placed the pair of clamps on Misty's nipples, the blond bit his lip. They did hurt, but it wasn't too bad. The weight on the bed shifted, and Misty could tell that Deathmask wasn't on the bed anymore. There was an odd noise, and it took Misty a moment to figure out that it was the sound of a camera. "I hope you don't mind, you look quite attractive right now." He explained before rejoining Misty on the bed. "Now I think it's about time I started loosening up that tight little hole of yours, so I can give it a good pounding."

Another moan escaped Misty, Deathmask's hot mouth on his ear, nibbling playfully as the older man spoke and the dirty talk just turned him on more. "Please Master…" Misty managed to whimper out as something cold and slick pressed against his entrance, he wasn't really sure what it was, a gasp came from Misty as whatever it was started pushing into him. It was smooth and slick, and there was another loud groan as it started to vibrate inside of him. Deathmask thrust the toy slowly watching the expressions of pleasure on Misty's face.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked, there was a snapping sound, as something uncomfortably tight was placed around Misty's erection. "Because I wouldn't want our fun to end before I say it's over." Before Misty could protest he pressed the toy harder against Misty's sweet spot a loud moan coming from the younger man. "Frustrating isn't it, to know you're not getting release until I see fit?" Deathmask chuckled softly turning off the toy and setting it aside, before picking up a larger one. Pouring lube over it he paused frowning. "Answer me when I ask you a question!" He shoved the toy inside of Misty, a cry of surprise coming from the blond. Deathmask gave Misty's already crimson ass several more hard slaps.

"Y-Yes it is frustrating Master, but it's also erotic in a way, knowing you're controlled by someone else." Misty managed to get out between gasps and groans as Deathmask started to thrust the toy hard and fast.

"Good, because I intend to play with you for a while." He chuckled darkly reaching around and yanking the clamps off, a cry of pain coming from the smaller male, reaching around he began playing with one of his nipples. "Hurts doesn't it?" He continued using his other hand to thrust the toy still. "Pleasure and pain together is so much better than just pleasure, the body doesn't quite know what to think." He chuckled at the reactions from Misty.

He seemed to keep toying with Misty, slowly working up in size with the toys. "Please I'm begging you master, I can't take any more of this." Deathmask just chuckled at Misty's pleading his hand sliding down to stroke the dark red and swollen cock that hung between his young lover's legs.

"Please what?" Deathmask whispered as he stroked the other in a teasing way. He was surprised that Misty hadn't dropped the safe word on him, but the boy was holding out.

"Please, master, I want you to fuck me." Misty gasped out, he was so hard it hurt and all this toying had turned from pleasurable to torture.

"That's a good little pet." Deathmask said as he pulled out the toy before grabbing a condom and tearing it open with his teeth, sliding the pre-lubed condom over his erection he pushed into Misty groaning. "You've certainly got a tight little ass; I may have to keep you around just for the sake of fucking." Without waiting for Misty to adjust he started moving hard and fast.

Moving back against him Misty moaned out, tears running down his face. "Please let me come, master. I can't take anymore." He cried out as the other fucked him hard and fast, this was not how love making was supposed to be, but it felt good. Better than slow and sappy ever could, he decided as Misty gripped the headboard, knuckles white.

"You get to come when I say so." Deathmask growled slapping Misty's ass with another hard stroke of his hand. It really had been too long since he'd had a good fuck like this. His thrusts continued fast and hard, Misty continued to moan and gasp, eventually Deathmask undid the snap on the cock ring, letting it fall onto the bed, one of his hands rested on Misty's hip, the other slid down and started stroking the boy.

It only took a few strokes before Misty came, crying out "Master!" as the orgasm ripped through is body, Deathmask grunted as he moved harder and faster, close himself. After several more thrusts, his hands gripping Misty's hips tightly he came. Pulling out he unfastened Misty's hands the boy fell to the bed exhausted, chest heaving.

"You did good. I'm going to see if the storm is over, stay here. If it is I'll let you go upstairs to my place and get cleaned up." Deathmask said tossing the condom in a trash bin before pulling his pants on and walking upstairs.

Sitting up, slightly dazed Misty waited. "Alright come on." He walked back down, Misty tried to stand but his legs were shaking and he would have fallen if Deathmask hadn't caught him. "Come on, you're coming upstairs, I'll help you get cleaned up and you can borrow a robe or something. After I've got you settled somewhere safe I'll handle your clothes."

"Okay…" Misty said sleepily as he leaned against Deathmask, that had tired him out a lot. Resting his head on the other's chest, the blond drifted into a doze and Deathmask chuckled.

It had been a long time since he'd wanted to spend more than a night with a submissive, yet here he was. He'd put Misty to bed, put the boy's clothes up to dry, and then join him. It was going to be an early night it seemed. All the better to give him time to help Misty get ready for their trip to Andromeda's Chains tomorrow night.

A/N: I seriously hope I did an okay job with that scene. Anyway, these two are fast becoming an OTP for me.


End file.
